User blog:Battlefan237/The Riddler vs. Phantom of the Opera
The Riddler, one of Gotham City's most iconic criminal masterminds whose cunning tricks and riddles have kept the cape crusader's mind sharpened for years now needs to face''' Phantom of The Opera', Paris Opera House's delusional legend who has created his own underground empire beneath the narrow streets of French's capital. Will our phantom be riddled with blood, or will our eddie become another victim of Phantom ? We shall see in this deadly battle ! The Riddler Basic information The Riddler is one of the earliest and the most iconic villains in batman's rogue gallery. As with most comic book characters , various versions of the Riddler's origin have been told throughout the history. Most of those stories depict him as an extremely intelligent man who is somehow obsessed with riddles, puzzles, jigsaws, word games and other riddle-related stuff . He's always in his iconic green costume with question mark symbols painted on the hat. Unlike Joker, Penguin and other batman villains, the Riddler is either that much keen on bringing about total chaos and disorder, or engaging in organized crime activities. His primary motivation to commit crime is to show his intelligence and capability to the citizens of Gotham. However, this doesn't mean that his crimes are less dangerous than Joker's . His infamous acts include totally cutting off the power and food supply in Gotham City until someone can solve his tricky riddles, leading Gotham to become a wasteland; and figuring out nightwing's true indentity. In the new 52 series, he went more twisted and has participated in many schemes against batman and justice league. This schemes include tricking batman into Arkham Asylum and torturing him with Joker, Two-face and Penguin; and breaking out of Arkham Asylum to take charge of Gotham alongside other inmates. For more, please go to The Riddler. Weapons of use *Iconic: '''Riddler's Cane'. A metal cane with a question mark decorated on one side, and an electricution device on the other side. The electricution device cannot literally electricute someone, only cause certain degree of pain, and in order to strike his opponent with the electricution device, the Riddler must attach that side of the cane to his victim for a short period of time, or it'll be useless. (From Riddler*1 in new 52). *Backup: Stiletto dagger. '''Apart from the cane, Riddler has been shown to use a normal stiletto at various occasions in comics and cartoon series. *Explosive: '''Question mark Bomb and puzzle-related bomb. '''The Riddler is obsessed with these things. He'll be carrying three to five of these whacky bombs . The bombs are not as powerful as grenades, but can blow up body parts if they're used properly. *Special: '''Night vision equipment and breathing mask. Riddler wears these tools in new 52 Detective Comic series when he's leading Batman into Arkham Asylum to find Calenderman. Riddlerbighead.jpg|Riddler riddlercane.jpg|Riddler's Cane sssdews.jpg|Stiletto Knife riddlerjijiy.jpg|Question Mark Trophy In Arkham Series Games. The bombs are pretty similar to these. ridd.jpg|Riddler swims with his breathing mask with Batman Factors Positive Factors *Genius Level Intelligence and logistic : Riddler is extremely smart. Mind games with Batman and other infamous villains are child's play for him. Tricking , luring , misleading and mind gaming play a crucial part in his career of crime. *Stability: Riddler can remain extremely calm under urgent circumstances. In New 52 Secret Six, when Catman disarmed him, he remained calm and quickly improvised a plan, then he pretended to surrender, finally tricking Catman and striking down him instead. *Artist of Escaping and Traps: Riddler can figures out 40 ways to escape a normal cell in a pretty short period of time. This ability is so dangerous that in order to keep the Riddler under control in a cell, Joker has to drug him into comma so that Riddler wouldn't escape. However he did escape later while choking with Joker gas, which pretty much surprised Joker a lot. He's also a master of setting traps and identifying traps *Experience of City Warfare ：After tackling with Batman for decades in such a huge city, the Riddler surely is an experienced criminal. *Agility ( basic) : Though we can't compare him with Catwoman or Ragdoll, the Riddler is basically fit enough to jump a few stairs or so. Negative Factors *Mental Problem: Being a core batman villain, you've got to have some sort of mental issue ( please ignore Penguin here) . Though Riddler sometimes kill innocent people without mercy, he tends to show off his intelligence by playing word games or throwing out riddles to his opponents before killing them, which pretty much wastes a lot of time and chances. *Bad hand-to-hand skills: The Riddler can put on a normal fight with thug, but even a slightly-trained assassin or slightly-exprienced hitman can take him down easily . In DC universe, he's known for being very fragile in hand-to-hand combats alongside ( well pretty much no one else here, Arnold Wesker maybe ?). The Phantom of The Opera Basic information The Phantom was a circus freak who was treated badly by his captors. One day, a young Madame Giry helpes him escape from the circus and hides him within the Paris Opera House. For years he hid beneath the opera house perfecting him musical genious. Over the years he served as a musical guide for Christine Daae who eventually became the star of the Paris Opera. Eventually he fell in love with Christine. She chose her childhood friend Rauol over the Phantom. This made the Phantom angry and he tried at all stops to get revenge on them. He eventually caused the Opera House to close down after he caused a fire. He decided to let Christine and Raoul be with each other and left them alone. He made his escape and it was not known where he went after that.(From the original page on this wikia) . For more, please go to Phantom of the Opera . Weapons of use *Iconic: Rapier. A bladed sword which the Phantom makes greatest use of. *Backup: Noose . ''' Phantom is a master of using noose to attack and strangle people. *Explosive: '''Gunpowder Barrels. '''Two to three huge gunpowder barrels are placed in secret places in the opera house by Phantom himself. *Special: '''Traps and underground tunnels. Phantom has set up his underground tunnel empire beneath the opera house. Many traps have also been set around the opera house and the tunnels. Includes classic falling chandelier and various hidden entries to his underground empire. 276px-The Phantom of the Opera.jpg|Phantom himself phantomrapier.jpg|Rapier phantomnoose.jpg|Noose 150px-TNTBarrel DKC.png|Barrel thfallingcea.jpg|Traps Factors Positive Factors * Swordsmanship and hand-to-hand skill(excellent) : Phantom is a master of sword fighting. Even well-trained upper-class sword fighter has found it hard to put up a fight against Phantom. He's also pretty unstoppable in close fights. *Agility: Phantom's agility is still pretty outstanding comparing to Catwoman's. Jumping up roofs and walls are fairly easy for him. *Artist of Escaping and Traps: Similar to the Riddler, the Phantom is a master of setting traps. Many people fell into his death traps in the movie. He also has the record of escaping from the opera house which had been surrounded by French law enforcement forces. *Possible Intelligence：The Phantom is not stupid. He's capable of hiding himself like a legend while secretly taking charge of the opera house for years. *Home field advantage: The battle will be set in the opera house, which gives the Phantom this factor. Negative Factors *Mental Problem: Phantom goes pretty mad when he's annoyed, causing him to go on rampage with a hot head, leading to possible misjudges and anxiety . He obviously suffers from various mental disease, considering he'd been locked up in a showcase during his childhood and the lack of social connection for decades. *Limited experience: He'd only fought against unarmed citizens of Paris and a few other swordsmen. The lack of modern knowledge can also be a draw-back. Battle No battle written. Winner: Phantom of the Opera Expert's Opinion While the Riddler's intelligence may be a positive factor for him, his unhealthy history of OCD and mental illness pulls him back. The Phantom, on the other hand, is a calculating psychopath and excellent swordman, unlike his rival, who is notorious for doing bad in hand-to-hand combats. With the addition of homefield advantage, the Phantom takes down Eddie pretty easily. Category:Blog posts